


Meet Me in my Dreams

by SpikedintotheFriendzone



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: BokuAkaKuroTsuki Week, Drabble, Dream AU, Freeform, M/M, Soulmate AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 13:56:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7687210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpikedintotheFriendzone/pseuds/SpikedintotheFriendzone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You can meet your soulmates in your dreams, and get to know them. </p>
<p>For bokuakakurotsuki week Day 1: Soulmates</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meet Me in my Dreams

In his dreams was where he met them. It was an ever-changing landscape there, fluid and based on his thoughts and emotions, but he didn’t create the three he met there. Akaashi met them nearly every night, and they spent the dark nights together in their minds.

Akaashi had heard people try to explain what it felt like to have such a strong mental connection with their soulmates, but never really understood the peace in it, the feeling of belonging. He became himself when he was there. It was impossible to tell anyone how it really felt. The only word that gave it any real description was home.

The first one he saw there was Bokuto. Bokuto was very loud and excitable, but he was also able to be very calm and was good at giving advice for any problems. He loved to help them out, and he wasn’t afraid to tell the truth. His presence reminded Akaashi of a warm hug.

Tsukishima was the second to appear. He was quiet at first, but as time went on, he spoke more and more to them. He liked to make rude comments and pretend he didn’t care, but he still came every night to see them, regardless. No matter how hard he tried to hide it, he cared a lot. Perhaps he cared about them even more than they did.

Kuroo showed up last, but fit in as though he had been there forever. He kept pace with Tsukishima’s snide comments, and bounced off Bokuto like they had been together since birth. Kuroo was put together, and offered support to their fragility, pulling them even closer than they had been before.

The four of them were a puzzle, fitting their edges to form something a little new, and maybe something a little better than before. None of them were perfect, but together they were pretty damn close, and they wouldn’t give it up for the world. They hadn’t met for real yet, but that was only a minor detail. Akaashi loved them already regardless.


End file.
